commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze The Movie Fan
Blaze The Movie Fan is a commentator and reviewer. Outside of commentaries, he is mainly a movie/TV reviewer and the creator of the Pokemon Gangster and Blaze's Pokemon Adventures hack series. He has quit the commentary community twice, but later returned (first, in late 2012, then at the end of 2015.) He is best known for his thick Icelandic accent, as well as his love of Coca-Cola and the Pokémon franchise. Avatars He never uses an avatar, because he prefers showing himself on camera while commentating. He occasionally has fictional characters appear in his commentaries (like Ned Flanders, Moe or Peter Griffin), also voiced by Blaze, but they don't represent his points of view and are sometimes used for comic relief. People that commentated on him *MSkull01 (deleted) (on Blaze's old channel BlazikenMaster.) *DarkKuroPtera (twice; deleted) *SavageBroadcast (lost following rebrand) *LadyObjection *SassPD22 *THE4WHEELER1992 *SassPD22 *Lyricshooter *MasterTP10 *DarkAgumon *SuperFunnyBros *Dirtbikeredden *Leafy Green Productions *MidnightAnubis (twice) *ToxicStar984 (deleted) *TVBRobotnikReturns *Ephromjos (5 times, once on his blog) *Doodletones (twice) *Boonslayer (twice) *Kirbystarwarrior *DynamoRox4Sure *Marshyd13 *Pikmintric *Nihilistic Snake *Chambers of My Heart (deleted) *Darkcrimsonknight89 *Halofan hp00 *Joshua Culvyhouse *Silver/TheSilverKeyblade and Louden Styles *Youngbloodfantasy91 *Adrimation Productions Commentaries List of commentaries by Blaze The Movie Fan Quotes Some of these quotes are presented phonetically (as they sound) from Blaze's videos. His unusual pronunciation is affected by a combination of his native accent as well as his slow speech. *''"Hey guys, vvhat's up? This is Blaze the Movie Fan with you yet again!" - His introduction.'' *''"This is so focking avvesome!" - a favorite saying that has become a staple of his videos.'' *''"Vel guys, that's all I gorra say. Thank you for vvatching and have a greeeat day." - His outro.'' *''"The fact that he's such a cunt is vhat makes him such an avesome villain."'' ''- Something he often says when describing a villain he likes.'' *''"Coca-Cola is the best fucking drink in the world. That's right, I serr it." - A memorable quote.'' Controversy Despite not being a prominent figure in the commentary community, he still gotten some controversy. In late 2012 he made a commentary on MSkull01, which got a lot of backlash since he missed the jokes and the points MSkull was trying to make. That caused him to quit commentaries for three years. In early 2016 he got a backlash for his commentary on MasterTP10, and though he took it well, he still stands by his overall opinions. For more info on that commentary, click here. Positive commentaries Blaze likes making positive commentaries, where he adds something to the points he's commentating on instead of arguing with them. The reason he makes these is because he likes promoting videos he enjoys watching. He made a whole video talking about that which you can find by clicking here. Trivia *Favorite movies include Back To The Future Part II, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, The Empire Strikes Back, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar and Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen. He tends to favor films with strong fantastical elements. *Blaze had wanted to become a film director in his youth, but after realizing that directors didn't have as much control as he had originally thought, abandoned the dream in 2012 to briefly pursue a career as a comic book creator (often citing the Donald Duck comics as an influence and even possible career goal). This too died away not long after. *Despite this career change, Blaze served as a member of the production crew on the Icelandic TV program Með Okkar Augum (With Our Eyes), a documentary series exploring the lives and careers of disabled people in Iceland. The show has won several awards. He departed the series in favor of focusing on his YouTube career. *Blaze learned how to speak English primarily from watching his favorite movies. *Most of the times, Blaze commentates on someone he's a fan of. Despite the fact that Jeremy Jahns is the user he commentated on third most often (behind only the Irate Gamer and NC17Productions) he still considers him a great YouTuber. *He's one of two Icelandic commentators: the other is MrSirRaven. External links Blaze's YouTube Channel Blaze's Pokémon Adventures Channel - A channel for his series, Blaze's Pokémon Adventures. Blaze's article on the YouTube wiki - Further reading on Blaze's Youtubing career. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Reviewers Category:Animation Community Category:Autistics Category:Icelandic commentators Category:Commentators Category:Camera commentators Category:Furries Category:Wikians Category:Bandwagons Category:Anti Bronies Category:Artist